teamfourstarfandomcom-20200216-history
Deadpool
Deadpool is a character from the Marvel Comics Universe who appeared on Episode 9 of the #CellGames Shorts. Personality Wade possesses a highly sarcastic and cynical sense of humour that irritates and annoys most others. He regularly insults and belittles others to his own amusement. He feels no shame and can make a joke out of any situation. Even after months of endless torture he was able to keep his sense of humor alive, despite it being shaken over some fear and shock over his subsequent transformation. Only a few select people are able to withstand his seemingly never ending inability to stop talking. He also possesses a more child-like personality then his fellow mutants, loving cartoons, potty humor, Skee-Ball, classic 80s television shows, rap music and American pop culture. His favourite band is Wham! and George Michaels, specifically, particularly loving the song "Careless Whisper". He remains very movie-cultured, referencing The Matrix, Robocop, Aliens 3, Are You There God, it's Me Margaret, 127 Hours, The Cocoon, X-Men Days of Future Past and Star Wars. Wade, himself is aware that he is a fictional character in a movie and belittles this by breaking the fourth wall and speaking directly to the audience. The people surrounding him, however, have no idea regarding this and simply believe it to be part of his humor or psychosis. Aside from having less then heroic intentions, Wade can be crude, deranged, vicious, egotistical, and slightly sadistic at times, with no inhibitions or emotional restraint whatsoever. This is all due to the brutal torture and experimentation he suffered during his time under the Weapon X program, leaving him with a rather unstable mind. Being repeatedly killed, injured and maimed multiple times yet never dying may have also had negative repercussions on his sanity. He shows little remorse to the people he kills, normally making a joke while doing so and is defiant to being thought of as a hero, correcting people when they say otherwise. Despite his mental instability, he made an effort to get Ajax's men to surrender since they only worked for him and he had no personal quarrel with them, though he may have simply been playing with them, as he suggested to dealing with them "preferential, borderline gentle, possibly even lover-like treatment". However, he did spare Bob in the midst of the battle, knocking him out with a headbutt during their reunion and then dragging him away, seemingly to safety, though he may have simply arranged him along with the other mercenaries corpses to spell out Ajax's real name. Wade is generally lazy regarding remedial tasks but when about to be paid or for revenge, he will pull out full effort: hence his catchphrase "maximum effort". Beneath his hard-bitten demeanor, Wade has a genuine soft side and at least some morality. Although he was a mercenary he agreed to scare off a young girls stalker without being paid for his troubles, revealing he can be affectionate. On matters of love he can be surprisingly sensitive, having been forced to abandon his girlfriend, Vanessa due to his terminal cancer, he advised his taxi driver, Dopinder to fight for the object of his affections, Gita. Dopider, however, did end up kidnapping his love rival when the two became lost in translation. Wade was actually extremely proud of him, even advising him to kidnap Gita as well and to kill him. He appears to be rather emotionally unstable. Whilst initially seemingly calm over failing to kill Ajax and his hand being severed he proceeds to scream in frustration over such failure before becoming laid-back yet again. Despite his random silly and immature nature, Wade also has a temper and on rare occasions can be serious. After discovering Vanessa was kidnapped he began acting more aggressively, pounding and shouting angrily which is a sharp contrast to Wade's usual cool-headed nature. When he learnt that Ajax had no way to cure him, even Wade had no comment to throw his way and was left in stunned silence before shooting him at point blank. Powers, Abilities & Weaknesses Powers * Optic Blast - Derived from Scott Summers' genes, Wilson is able to fire powerful optic blasts. Shown able to produce intense concussive and/or heat beams, a single blast was able to decimate an entire factory tower. * Phase-Jumping - Derived from John Wraith's powers, Wilson is able to instantaneously teleport to anywhere he chooses, provided he has proper knowledge of where it is. * Regenerative Healing Factor - * Retractable Blades - As Weapon XI, Wilson was implanted with full-length straight ninjato blades that are able to retract into his forearms similar to Wolverine's blades. They are also made of adamantium, allowing him to slice virtually any target. * Superhuman Agility - * Superhuman Reflexes - Wilson's original mutation. * Superhuman Strength - * Technopathy - Derived from Chris Bradley's ability to control and power electrical devices. While unknown if Wilson could actually manipulate technology himself, Stryker was able to use this power to send him commands, effectively controlling Weapon XI. Weaknesses * Incomplete Surgery - Despite obtaining a multitude of mutant abilities from the Weapon XI procedure, it was noted that his operation was incomplete. The bonding process was incomplete because Stryker ordered the activation of Weapon XI before they managed to give more abilites to Weapon XI, as he needed to fight immediately. Trivia *Deadpool First debuted in New Mutants #98 on February 1991 where he was created by Rob Liefeld & Faibian Nicenza. *Takahata101 happened to voice Deadpool in ScrewAttack's Death Battle, ''Where the character faced against Deathstroke from DC Comics & Pinkie Pie from ''My Little Pony. **He reprised the Death Battle version around at the end of the Video where he was arguing with the CellGames Version why Taka did'nt voiced him. Taka himself would later reprise Deadpool on the Death Battle season finale, "Darkseid vs. Thanos" a year later in December 2018. His inclusion in said finale is a reference to Josh Brolin, who portrayed both Thanos in the Marvel Cinematic Universe and Cable in Deadpool 2. *His Swords are named Regis & Kathie Lee as opposed to Bea & Arthur from the Comics. *Deadpool has often been compared to Deathstroke over the year due to the facts that Deadpool was introduced as Parody of Deathstroke intially, as well that his Real Name, Wade Wilson, is a Play on Slade Wilson. *He is Pansexual. Category:Dicks Category:Crossover Characters Category:Non-DBZA Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Males Category:Former Humans Category:Guest Characters Category:Heroes Category:Villains